Tainted
by DrDexter123
Summary: Remove society's veil of false conceptions. Peel away the vain perceptions of color, gender, and creed. Then all that we have left... Is each other. These are untold stories about the romantic affairs of one Blaine Anderson and Noah "Puck" Puckerman. Spoiler alert for all seasons.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**A/N: After reading a few stories, I decided to post one myself. Don't worry this is Rated M for a reason. You will indeed see intense gay sex scenes, but my aim isn't just to turn you on. I'm a big fan of character development and creating a good plot. Hopefully, I was able to achieve characterization and bring out the personalities us Gleeks love. Ladies, Gents, and In-betweeners, I present to you the "Tainted Series". Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 1: NEW BEGINNINGS**

"5 minutes till 3." Will thought aloud while sitting at the piano, as he finished his preparation for the day's assignment.

It was a little over a complete 24 hours since the disastrous performance of the glee club, and he still had not fully recovered from the humiliation upon which it brought him. "6 injuries and 1 casualty" is what Principal Figgins stated to him in a meeting earlier today. Though that casualty was just a destroyed McKinley mascot uniform, it was still a tremendous source of great grief for Figgin's slim school budget.

Will had spent the entire night thinking of ways to prevent any similar events from occurring in the future. Fortunately, through deep reflection, he had found a conclusion, but wasn't exactly sure on how the kids would take it. Over the course of these few years, he noticed the members had gathered clits within the group. It was slowly disintegrating the very essence of the group's core mission. What is the point of a diverse organization if the individuals within the organization aren't connecting with those who are different from them?

He had to make them more unified.

"Each and every week the same thing: Rachel sits possessively next to Finn, Santana and Brittany sits on the third row while still entwined by their pinkies, Kurt mumbles musical references while sitting near Blaine, Tina cuddles beside Mike, Mercedes settles in her front row seat, the same row as Artie, and Puck sits the furthest back. But today that will indeed change." Will thought to himself.

When the bell rang, just like clockwork the glee students trailed in and took their unofficially assigned seats.

After walking up to the front of the classroom. Will turned towards the infamous assembly performers to begin his lecture. "6 injuries and 1 casu…" Will began before being interrupted.

"Mr. Schue before you begin critiquing yesterday's assembly performance of Michael Jackson's "We Are The World", I must make one disclaimer; which is for my boyfriend Finn and me to have complete immunity from the catastrophic consequences this glee club will face for what was done. Finn and I had practiced strenuously before the assembly and had mastered precisely what was required; surprisingly he did even in the dancing department. If the others had used their time wisely like us and not for whatever irrelevant things they do outside of the glee club, this would not have been the case." Rachel proclaimed.

While Mr. Schue stood jaw-dropped at her statement, Rachel began passing out flyers.

"Believe me I know." she assured.

"I completely understand how it may be difficult for those of you who are not as fortunate when it comes to being as talented as I am, to keep up. So as a solution I have made flyers advertising my voice lessons for those who are… in need." Rachel proclaimed. "As a way to show that I am holding no hostility for their lack of ability to even woo and sway behind me, I am offering my services at a discounted price of just $50 a sess..."

"Mr. Schue could you please shut IT up. By any means necessary, which includes but is not limited to IT's solitary confinement in IT's lonely habitat at the local Ohio zoo?" Kurt stated blatantly while ripping his flyer.

"Oh HELL to the No!" Mercedes yelled as Rachel attempted to hand her a flyer.

"This is precisely the cause of yesterday's terrible performance. Imagine if we had used that energy and intensity for the productivity of the group. Most likely poor Artie wouldn't have been forced to run over the toes of all those students in the Reading Braille Club." Mr. Schuester asserted.

"Preach!" Artie yelled.

"So this two-week assignment is Unity. The best type of unity is not one that is created from people who are all the same, but exists when those who are different are able to settle those differences for one common goal. That is why I have asked for a special guest and her group to assist me with this assignment." Mr. Schuester declared.

"Mrs. Piggy." Brittany guessed to Santana.

"I don't think so Brit Brit." Santana replied.

"Come on in Sue! You will each be divided into pairs of two to do a duet that compliments both of your voices, or dance moves." Will said with excitement. "At the end of this two-week assignment the best duet will be featured on the new "Who Got Game Half-Time Show" on live television with the assistance of the Cheerios. Figgins has already agreed to let us split 1/2 of the profit collected from the show equally between the Cheerios and the Glee Club!"

Everyone cheered. Tina even kissed Mike.

"This time we are going to win this!" Tina told him.

"Wait Tina." Will stated. "There is a catch you see we…"

"One thing that I enjoy more than achieving expectations… is ruining them." Sue interrupted. "Will, allow me the pleasure of breaking these delicate origami hearts shipped in a cardboard-box, taped with that Asian word for Fragile, and manufactured from the little boys in Thailand. My little female fruit ninja, I understand why you joined the club seeing that there are more fruits gathered here than a South American street market in Mid-Spring, but that is in fact, beside the point. You and your fellow glee club members will not be choosing with whom you will close rank to vocally torture the masses of Ohio." Sue informed.

"Wait, what?" Tina asked with a confused face.

"Basically guys we will be choosing who your duet partners are." Will said.

Groans and moans filled the room.

"We haven't even said the pairs yet." Mr. Schuester mentioned. "Sue read it for me please."

"Sure but let's make this quick! I have a skype or oovoo or facetime meeting whichever downloads first on my new iPad 7, with the Prime Minister of Russia. He saw my Sue's Corner discussing my views on disciplining upset toddlers and wanted my input on his newly enforced policies." Sue stated.

"The first set of Lima losers are the winners of the last duet Quinn and Sam. Oh yeah, they are no longer here because they realized how Ri-Diculous it is to be in this food group." Sue teased. "So the second pair which will now be the first pair of losers are Desperate Balloon Breasts of Ohio, Latino Edition and the Big-Nosed singing Anne Frank."

"Well fortunately my boyfriend and I have immunity from this randomness and I can make my partner Finn. Right Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked.

"No that is not the way things will work Rachel. Your partner will be Santana. There is a lot you could learn from each other." Will insured.

"Oh Please." Santana said "The only thing I could learn from her is how to dress like Annie the red-headed rag-doll and use the lack of sex appeal as the bricks of concrete to build the Great Wall of China around my vag, making men and women refrain from ever entering."

"That so rhymed." Brittany said.

"Listen guys enough I've had it to here with the complaining. Just listen to your name and your partner." Will demanded.

"Yeah guys, Mr. Schue is right. He hasn't failed you all before and it wouldn't be bad if we learned to work as a group." Blaine sided.

"I got this Blaine Warbler. Guys listen to Mr. Schue." Finn concluded.

"Alright I think they are ready for the rest of the names Sue." Will said.

"Number Two is Asian number two and Fatty Labelle. Number Three is Hot Wheels, Asian Number One, and the girl who writes with crayon."

"Yes a threesome." Brittany said.

"The next group is Frankenstein's monster and my dear Porcelain." Sue mentioned.

"Oh great my brother." Kurt whispered to Blaine. "Since we live together that will give us a competitive advantage."

"And the last pair of pears includes the only Jew most likely to have casted in the HBO show Oz featuring less flamboyant Elton John." Sue finished.

"I love that movie." Brittany said.

"This will be interesting." Blaine whispered to his boyfriend.

"Guys get with your group members tonight and have options for your duet song tomorrow. Since it will be at a half-time show, making it upbeat is my only request." Will concluded. "Oh and this week sit by your partner and make attempts to get to know them more."

As glee members dispersed into various parts of the room to set schedules, Blaine turned behind him to begin discussing with his partner. He could count on one hand the amount of times he even had a discussion with Puck about anything, and he would not have been his first choice as a partner. However, being the newest addition to this school he once rivaled, he knew this was an avenue to build his trust within the club.

"Hi! I just want to say that with great practice and consistency, I really believe we have what it takes to pull off being the best duet." Blaine exclaimed. "Let's exchange contact information and maybe meet later to gather ideas. Let's say my place tonight?"

"Dude stop yelling I'm recovering from a hangover, and I never go to any new territory without being promised to be greeted with a large bag of BBQ Lay's and a Budweiser." Puck said. "We will win because that Who Got Game half-time show is normally packed with the best kind of cougars, cheer-leading ones!"

"Ok I'll see what I can do." Blaine said. "How's 7pm? I kind of already have some ideas but I know for sure that I could have them jotted down by then."

"Sure that's fine, but dude no fairy tunes; you gays tend to love them." Puck stated while heading out of the door.

Immediately afterwards the bell rang, leaving the classroom just as silent as before everyone entered.

**Please post what you thought about the beginning. Did you like what you read?**


	2. Chapter 2: Not What It Seems

**Chapter 2: NOT WHAT IT SEEMS**

"I cannot believe that Mr. Schue canceled glee club today. Only once has cancellation been the case in glee club's history. I know Mr. Schue must have been forced to cancel, because he wouldn't dare make room even for a minor reason for missing our project for television." Kurt stressed to Blaine.

"I'm not the type to convey rumors, but this piece of news has been trailed from gossip train conductor herself, Miss Brittany S. Pierce. She informed me that Principal Figgins got upset again after seeing the now viral glee assembly fiasco entitled, 'When Blind's Collide' on Youtube. But get this, the only reason he even knew about the Youtube post was because Brittany asked him to rate it from 1 to -7.5 while featuring him on her show 'Fondue for Two'. Now that's more of a plot twist than when London's demon barber, Sweeney Todd, realized he had slit the throat of his own wife. " Kurt exclaimed.

"Don't I know you? She said." Kurt reenacted.

Blaine forced a nod and a smile, while slouching in his chair.

"Order number 27." said the woman at the register.

Kurt looked down at the ticket and began to rise from his chair. "That's us. I will be back before you can change one of those cute little bow ties." Kurt teased.

Kurt was walking to the front of the store near the register, when a guy who was fighting to balance three croissants and two cups of coffee finally lost the war with gravity and took a spill.

"Oh! Let me help you with that." Kurt insisted.

He reached over the counter and pulled out a handful of napkins.

"Thanks." said the random stranger as Kurt handed him one of the spilled cups of coffee and began wiping up the spill. "You should consider working here; you would make a great asset to the company." the man complimented.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I believe I would enjoy drinking the free coffee too much to actually do any work." Kurt joked.

"I'm the owner by the way. Yep, the Mr. Lima Bean in the flesh." He said.

"Oh wow! You are so young. What are you, 25? I am so sorry if I offended you earlier…" Kurt began.

"No need. I couldn't blame you; look at my addiction." the owner said while holding the spilled cups of coffee, and soaked croissants. "Have a good one, good Samaritan." he said while leaving.

"You too." Kurt replied before returning to his previous mission.

"Are you order number 27? A grande non-fat mocha and a medium drip with two banana nut muffins?" she asked.

"Guilty as charged." Kurt joked.

"Thank you for choosing Lima Bean."

Kurt got the coffee cups, grabbed a tray for the muffins, and returned to his table.

"So are you going to tell me what the matter is?" Kurt asked while handing Blaine his coffee and muffin.

"It's obvious that something is on your mind, because I can count on one hand the amount of words you have contributed to this conversation, and you didn't even laugh at my Sweeney Todd reference. I know you love that play; it is so grimy and gory yet full of plot and catchy songs, were your exact words." Kurt noted before drinking his coffee.

"It's nothing really. I am just a bit frustrated about the group assignment." Blaine replied while examining his coffee.

"Oh it cannot be worse than my meeting last night with Finn. There has to be a word to describe his poor taste in duets. For his straight sensitivities, I compromised all my ideas, and even had been pushed to the point where I had to pull out my hat of greats, as follows: Madonna, Cher, Whitney before Bobby, Whitney while thinking of Bobby, Beyoncé without Ivy but with Jay, Tina Turner with Ike but before Buddhism, The Supremes, Diana Ross and The Supremes, Diana Ross and NONE of The Supremes. I mean come on! What more could you ask for? Still, I received more NOs than Lindsey Lohan after requesting to leave rehab, added to Amy Winehouse when requested to go to rehab." Kurt complained.

"At least he gave you the courtesy of showing up." Blaine murmured before sipping his drink.

"Oh No!" Kurt gasped.

"Oh Yes." Blaine replied. "I even managed to get the bottle of Budweiser he had demanded earlier yesterday. Later after finally calling it a no show and while brushing my teeth in the bathroom, I overheard my parents' argument about my mom's returned substance abuse. You know how much she has progressed with those five years of AA meetings; I eventually had to lie and tell them that it was given to me by someone, only to get bashed about it. I was so emotional from that experience, that I spent the rest of the night watching Conan O' Brien, he's not even funny, and stuffing my face full of X-Large BBQ Lay's chips." Blaine complained.

"That is horrible love. Yet, how were you lying about getting the beer from someone? It's not like you…"Kurt asked.

"I DID!" Blaine screeched embarrassingly.

Blaine reached into his back pocket struggling to get out his wallet, because of both the tight khakis and tiny space between the chair and table. After around the third tug, he pulled out the wallet and revealed a plastic card to Kurt.

"Oh My God!" Kurt stated with a dramatic tone only he could manage.

"Meet Stephen Thompson Jr., a 38 year-old from North Dakota, the state that has more machines than people. I got him yesterday. " Blaine explained.

"Oh My God!" Kurt repeated still shocked.

"The ID picture doesn't even look like you. Ok, maybe the hair is yours after adding about 20 years. No offense, but the only way you could have managed getting by with this fake ID is with it being inspected by a fake person, and even they would have had to be made without eyes." Kurt expressed.

"Let's just say, fortunately, there are places that don't really give a crap." Blaine summarized. "It just really sucks how he didn't show and didn't even have the decency to at least call. This assignment means more than just a win to me. It is a way for me to mix in and earn trust within this club."

Kurt placed his coffee down on the table and gestured for Blaine to reach out his hand. Blaine complied, and Kurt caressed his hand softly.

"Blaine, you are one of the most talented performers to ever step foot into the glee club. In due time those who haven't seen that will. As for Puck, underneath that Mohawk there lay a beer-infested skull, and way deep underneath that beer-infested skull there lie a brain. Anyone with one can think to know that you are valuable and important. Be patient with him, and I promise you he will be more committing. Don't worry. My senses tell me that in just a little while you will be accepted by all us misfits." Kurt assured while still caressing.

_He always knows what to say,_ Blaine thought.

"You're right and thanks for the kind words. You are so encouraging to me. In fact, I am going to give him a text now. Maybe he can meet tonight." Blaine replied with a huge smile.

After finishing the coffee and muffins, they left the table. They began walking to the trashcans to dump the empty cups and trash, when Blaine's smile turned into a confused face.

"Wait a second. You do think Puck and I are worthy competitors for Finn and yourself, right? Even though your encouragement was nice and all, the competitive boyfriend I know would of hesitated to at least contemplate how he would be losing his lead." Blaine asked confusingly.

"Competitor is such a strong word. May I prefer the term observer?" Kurt responded.

"Elaborate, please." Blaine stated still perplexed.

"To say one is a competitor is implying that they are of equal value, and that they have even the slightest chance of winning. Instead, I recommend the term observer, because you have been offered the opportunity to watch our win from the location of second place." Kurt concluded.

They both laughed together.

After leaving Lima Bean, they hugged before departing into their separate vehicles.

"Bye! Love You!" Blaine yelled out before leaving.

"Love you more! Don't forget about next week and to text me how it goes!" Kurt echoed back.

Blaine sat in his car as he watched Kurt pull out of the parking lot and ride until his car was just a blur.

_What could I ever do without him? He is great in every way. _

After a bit of self-motivation, he began to head home and prepare for a second attempt at Puck's visit.

_**(For some reason this Document is not allowing me to put a gap here. Just know there is a time gap.)**_

It had been an hour from the meeting time Blaine messaged him, and still no word from Puck besides a text saying "K." Blaine was depressed again. He decided to just hang out with Kurt; that always brought his mood up. After Kurt's confirmation and while awaiting his arrival, Blaine put the Gypsy Limited-Edition Dvd into its main menu state and finished preparing the plate of Publix finger sandwiches with a bowl of peanut M&Ms.

DING DONG!

"Don't worry Mom. It's for me, I'll get it." he said on their intercom.

He opened the door.

"Tonight's going to be great love. I put in your fave." Blaine said.

"Dude, I'm far from your love." Puck replied.

Blaine cheeks immediately began to redden. "I... I thought you were Kurt!" he said still embarrassed.

'"Whatev." Puck said while walking in.

"I text you, the meeting time was an hour ago." Blaine whined.

"Just an hour? That's way earlier than the time that I make it to my classes. Relax granny panties; I'm here now aren't I?" Puck stated as Blaine directed him to the living room. "Damn this place is big. It's like a mini mansion!" he said while taking a seat in the living room. "How many rooms does this place have?"

"4 ½ bathrooms, 8 bedrooms, and 2 living rooms." Blaine replied with a bit of anger.

"Daaaaaaamn." Puck replied before looking at the table. "What is this?" he asked. "This isn't my bottle of beer and bag of BBQ Lays."

"That deal ended a day ago when you decided to bail on me." Blaine answered scornfully.

"My bad Dude." Puck said, after sensing Blaine's anger. "Don't take it personal. I'm a badass. That means I tend to bail on a lot of things. I mean, who else has bounced from every glee girl in the club besides the Asian one? Commitment just isn't Puckosaurus thaaang." Puck explained.

"It's ok, you're here now, I guess. To answer your question, this stuff is for … Kurt. KURT! Shoot, I have to call him and cancel." Blaine remembered. "Wait here. I'm going to go to my room, make this call, and get my notebook of duet ideas." He told Puck while leaving up the stairs.

After rushing up two flights, he went into his room and speed-dialed Kurt.

"Salutations caller number one! With whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?" Kurt answered already knowing it was Blaine.

"Hey Kurt it's me the BF/BFF. Listen. I have to cancel, because Puck actually came." Blaine responded.

"Oh great! That's fine; go ahead." Kurt insisted.

"Are you sure? I mean, he is an hour late and I can tell him to meet another day." Blaine asked.

"No don't do that. You're already a day behind. I can just go to Rachel's. She is taking a break from Santana's attitude and wanted to tell me all the reasons why their duet will be a wreck. Good luck with enduring your practice. Just hold on till next week, and you won't have to deal with the mohawked delinquent anymore. Bye." Kurt concluded.

"Ok, bye." Blaine said before hanging up.

"I'll just meet with him later. Now where did I put that notebook?" he thought aloud as he started digging through drawers. It was so much junk in the drawers; he had to hold various things to get a better view.

"Wow. This room is different than I expected." A voice said.

In a fit of panic, Blaine immediately dropped all of the various things he held.

"Nice one dude." Puck joked while leaning at the side of the door.

"You scared the crap out of me! How long were you standing there?" Blaine said while still shaking from the scare.

"Chill out. I didn't overhear your rainbow conversation. I just got here a sec ago." He explained while inspecting the room. "I was expecting to enter a room filled with pictures of the world's greatest Hall of Flames, but it's not that bad. What do you know about him? I didn't take you for a skateboard fan." he asked while pointing to a poster of Ban Magera.

In the poster, Ban and his skateboard was frozen in mid-air while doing a complex trick.

"He's just one of the greats!" Blaine responded with a smile.

"I'll give you cool points for being a gay that's into skating, but come on man he is not all that great! I know you've seen his interviews; he's just an arrogant son of a bitch. What about Tony?" Puck asked.

"Tony's cool, but to be honest the one I see as the best skater is Rodney Mullen, hands down! Blaine defended. "I have high respect for him. I mean who knew it was possible for one skater to invent the flatground ollie, the kickflip, the impossible, and the 360-flip?!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Damn, you really do know about skating, and got good taste. Are you sure you're gay?" Puck cracked.

"It's not like that is all there is to me you know, being gay. I am a person of many surprises." Blaine responded. "Now enough with the skateboarding conversation, we have to get this duet project done. Could you help me get this stuff up? It's the least you could do for making my soul jump out of my body." Blaine requested.

"Yeah, I guess." Puck said as he began scooping up the dropped belongings. "What the fuck is this!?" Puck yelled.

_Oh God what else does he have in his hand? I can't take any further humiliation. Please don't let it be what I think it is_ Blaine thought before turning around.

He was relieved when his eyes met the game cartridge.

"Dude! This is Super Mario All-Star's Limited Edition golden cartridge! It's the only one that features the 5 additional bonus levels on Super Mario 3 and 2 additional levels on Super Mario's Lost Levels! I would have killed to have this as a kid!" Puck screamed excitedly.

"Wow really!?" Blaine questioned while dashing away the remaining items on the floor. "I could never get past the last level to even see those!" Blaine said still both shocked and impressed by Puck's gaming knowledge.

"We have to play it. Please say you have a fuckin' SNES system, and two controllers." Puck yelled.

"Yeah downstairs in the other living room where my big brother and I used to play it, but we can't Puck we have to work on the…. Ah what the heck! It's too late anyways, we might as well!" Blaine concluded.

As Blaine ran out of the room, Puck grabbed the remote on the bed, turned on the television, and changed the channel to the correct input.

_I really underestimated this dude's coolness! I definitely didn't expect we would like so much of the same shit_, Puck thought.

Blaine finally returned and began setting up the game system and putting in the controllers.

"There is one thing you must agree upon before we begin this epic journey." Blaine said.

"And what is that?" Puck asked.

"That I be Mario." Blaine demanded.

"Not even in the afterlife." Puck replied before snatching the first controller.

"You know earlier when we were picking up my stuff, for a split second I thought you had found something that I'm not so proud of. So glad that it was this darn game cartridge." Blaine admitted while turning on the game.

"You mean this?" Puck said revealing the Cabbage Patch Doll.

"AHHHH!" Blaine screamed and reached for the doll.

He was fast, but Puck was faster. After a few more failed attempts at getting his most private possession, he sat back full of embarrassment.

Puck paused and read the name stitched in purple on the dolls shirt pocket. "Blinky?" Puck asked before tossing it back to the still blushing Blaine.

Blaine instantly ran to his closet door and threw in the doll. Puck fell on the floor laughing so hard, almost dropping the controller.

"Blinky? It said BLINKY!" Puck screamed before laughing some more. "Oh God! I can't take it! I think I'm dying!" Puck said while gasping for air.

"Go ahead. Laugh it up, but I know you have something you aren't proud of too!" Blaine accused.

After a few more laughs, Puck finally got up and positioned himself back onto the bed.

"Like I said, I'm a badass. I don't have anything I'm ashamed of." Puck explained.

"Whatever, let's just play the game." Blaine said with a bit of sadness.

"Dude don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Puck assured.

They started playing the game and it began to get intense.

"UP UP UP! Get up there and murder that annoying ass turtle before he gets me!" Puck shouted.

"Got him! Ah the shell! Watch out for the shell!" Blaine warned.

"Oh Shit! Nice lookin' out!" Puck said while pressing buttons hard on the controller.

After a few more shells and battles with Bowser, they finally dug further into the game.

"Dude this is it…. We made it to the…" Puck said.

"First bonus level!" Blaine finished.

They both sat up and began preparing themselves for what lied ahead.

"Whoa!" Blaine yelled as his Luigi fell into a pit of fire. "That's it. That was my last man. I'm out."

"Let me teach you how to stay in the game." Puck bragged as he killed three turtles in a row. "You see that boy?"

Puck completed the rest of the first bonus level alone and started the second.

"Oh snap watch out watch out!" Blaine warned.

"NO NO NO NO NOOOOO!" Puck yelled as Mario touched the spiked turtle, ending his last life.

"We got so far!" Blaine stated with great excitement.

"Yeah dude we make a good team."

Blaine nodded his head agreeing.

"I have to say, I was expecting a night with Richard Simmons, but you're not like that at all. You're one of the boys." Puck informed.

"Thanks man." Blaine said while smiling at Puck's compliment.

"No prob, dude. Wanna give it one more go?" Puck asked.

"Sure! Why not!?" Blaine said while grabbing the controller.

They began playing and passing a few levels. Dodging and destroying the enemies.

"Blaine." Said a voice from the door.

He paused the game, and looked up to see his mother standing there.

"Yeah, Ma?" he replied.

"Still up? I thought you would be sleeping by now. Don't you think it's about time for you two to wrap it up? You have school in the morning." she asked.

Blaine looked on the counter at his clock that read 5:37A.M. "Oh snap is it really 5 in the morning? I completely lost track of time."

"Wait. What are you doing up, and on this side of the house?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow. "You are never on this side."

"Rejoined the gardening club, because messy Ms. Grover finally quit, and you can't garden without tools." She answered while placing the tools on display. "They are dusty, but they should do. Either Kurt grew a Mohawk and a taste for wearing black shirts with tank-tops or this is someone else. Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Mom this is Puck. He attends McKinley and is a part of the glee club. We were doing a glee project…. Well attempting to that is." He stated as he began looking at the game system. "Puck, this is my mother."

"Hello Mam, it is a pleasure meeting you. Completely sorry for keeping up my friend here. I'll be on my way." Puck said while rising to his feet and completely spinning the mind of Blaine.

_So he does have manners_

"Nice to meet you too." The mother replied.

As Puck began walking to the door and Blaine started turning off the game system, Blaine's mother stopped him from leaving by completely blocking off the exit. "Blaine. Aren't you going to show him the way out?" she asked. "I am so sorry darling, I'd like to think that I taught him better manners." She told Puck.

"Of course, Mom." Blaine assured.

"I'm heading back to my side. Again, it was a pleasure meeting you; you seem like a very nice young man." Blaine mother concluded as she took her tools and disappeared down the hallway.

"Nice young man?" Blaine thought aloud as they walked into the hallway.

"Yeah. It's just the Puckosaurus cougar charm talking." Puck said while flexing his muscles.

"Friend?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Ahhh you were this close to going through the night without gaying it up." Puck complained.

They walked down the stairs and through several rooms before reaching the front door. "This is where we depart." Blaine said. "Be safe driving home, and text me when you get there."

"Alright see ya….. Blinky" Puck teased while walking out of the door.

Blaine rolled his eyes and watched Puck leave to his car. As Puck approached the driveway, he turned around. "Blaine."

"Yeah?" he answered.

"The theme song to the Selena Gomez show." Puck stated.

"What about it?" Blaine asked.

"It's my secret and what I would never tell anyone. I have it in my iPod, and listen to it all the time. The shit is catchy. Damn Wizard of Waverly Place." Puck confessed.

"Oh wow." Blaine replied almost speechless. "You're secret's safe with me."

"I know, because before you came back with your game system I took a few pics of Mr. Blinky." Puck shared.

Blaine stood speechless with his eyes widened, as his face began to redden again.

"Just kiddin' wit ya." Puck said. "And man… I really had a great time. However, I still haven't decided whether or not I'm going to pretend this never happened tomorrow." He admitted. "Bye."

"Bye." Blaine repeated.

After seeing the headlights of Puck's truck flash and begin to fade into the night, he made his way back to his bedroom. About 15 minutes later he got a text from Puck which said "Blinky, I'm home." and began to make his way to the bed.

_One last thing, _he thought to himself.

He got out from underneath his covers, pulled out his iPhone, and untangled his earphones. He went to Youtube and put the selection on repeat, listening to the lyrics as he drifted into sleep.

_Everything is not what it seems_

_When you can have what you want by the simplest of means_

_Be careful not to mess with the balance of things_

_Because everything is not….what it seems._

**FINN! **

**(my way of saying finish.)**

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter of the Tainted series! Let me know what you think in the reviews. Feel free to tell me any suggestions. Also, if you like the story, don't forget to fave and follow it and if you like the author, don't forget to fave and follow him too! The next chapter shall be posted soon! This is only the end of the beginning and the beginning of no end. **


End file.
